


Heads Will Roll

by staygame (sungjae)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjae/pseuds/staygame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Warm Bodies.</p><p>(Moderate zombie movie-esque violence/gore.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heads Will Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Avirjin for all of the help, as usual.

Kris thinks that he might remember the airport. At some point he'd been here before. He'd seen it full of people rushing to their destinations, carting heavy bags of luggage behind them. He'd seen it sparkling clean, utterly sanitized. He'd sat in one of the hard, unforgiving chairs and waited on a flight but for the life (or maybe lack thereof) of him, he can't remember what his destination was.

Doesn't really matter now, Kris supposes. No planes are going to be leaving here anytime soon. He spends his days wandering around the abandoned airport, stepping over zombies torn apart by bullet holes and the ruins of shops and lounges. Maybe this is his punishment for not going to the gym when he was alive- forever doomed to roam around looking for fresh brains.

He stumbles upon two of his friends? Companions? People he attempts communication with? Next to the remains of a Starbucks. Lu Han might have been pretty when he was alive, what with his wide, doe eyes, but in combination with his unhinged jaw it only serves to make him look like an undead doll. He and Minseok are arguing again.

"Blargh greoshlar juflabgh blargh," Lu Han says, which translates to something along the lines of _I want to eat your brains_.

Minseok pushes Lu Han in the middle of his empty rib cage. Lu Han goes reeling backwards; zombies aren't known for their balance. "Huargh blansh flotin phreah," he says. _For the last fucking time I don't have any brains._

Kris rolls his remaining eye. "Cihed thunf plah." _Guys, cut it out._ They both look at him expectantly. Kris was the leader of a group of some kind, as far as he can tell. He sometimes gets the craziest urge to dance. Or to rap, and those urges are immediately followed by a desire to get drunk. But the point is, Kris is a natural born leader. Lu Han and Minseok respect that.

They do have to leave the airport occasionally for a meal. They go on hunting parties- him, Lu Han, Minseok, this one zombie who can't communicate but sits and stares at an advertisement for the beach all day. Not far from the airport is the center of the city where Kris and his group often cross paths with remaining humans.

It's criminally easy on this particular day. Turning the corner past some abandoned cars, Kris finds a human leaned up against a sign post, bent down to clean a wound on his ankle. Kris lets out an involuntary growl, hunger stirring in his belly, and the human looks up at him.

"Shit," Kris hears him say as he fumbles to stand up. Kris isn't very fast, but this guy isn't very coordinated either, tripping over his feet when he's only made it a few steps away. It's first-day-of-being-a-zombie easy to pull him back by the hood of his jacket.

With one hand gripped firmly on the human's shoulder, Kris peels back his hood to get a look at him. Perhaps other zombies would bite right into the fabric, but Kris is civilized. He likes to savor his meals. The human has wide eyes, staring fearfully at Kris. The skin on his face is dirty, but smooth underneath and Kris can't wait to sink his teeth into the soft flesh of his cheeks.

The human lets out a whimper the moment before Kris sinks his teeth into his temple. The bone is difficult to bite through but the moist tissue underneath is more than worth the struggle. The blood from his head trickles down Kris' hands and he laps it up at, running his tongue over the shell of the human's ear to catch the flow. Gravy for the big bite of brain that Kris takes, swallowing without chewing.

A commotion coming from the behind a row of cars startles Kris and he drops the human, who falls lifelessly to the ground. The scream is familiar and Kris feels drawn to it. He quickly detaches the human's brain from his skull, tossing it into his backpack, before half-running and half-dragging himself to where the noise is coming from.

The scent of the human's fear is pungent even from yards away. There's a name to the scent, Kris knows, and all at once Kris feels life being squeezed into his rotted heart. He has to act quickly. A sharp piece of debris on the ground will do. He brings it up to his arm, slicing a deep gash across the leathery skin.

Lu Han is just about to lean in for a bite when Kris punches him. Lu Han falls backwards ("Blargh!" Minseok says from a few feet away, _thank god_ ), tripping over the arm of one of the human's dead companions. The human's eyes are squeezed shut. He flinches when Kris brings his arm up to smear some blood across his cheek. It's not much, but it should be enough to mask his living scent for now. The pounding in Kris' chest only gets stronger now that he's looking directly at the human.

"Baekhyun," he croaks out. It comes out more like _Baekhuslgh_ , but it's enough to get Baekhyun to open his eyes, looking up at Kris.

Kris tries again. "Baekhyurgh?" Slightly better.

Baekhyun's mouth falls open. "How do you- you're not-" He pauses, gathering himself. "What the fuck?"

Even if Kris had the vocabulary, it's not like could explain it. All Kris can do is shush him and pull Baekhyun behind him. He motions to Minseok and Lu Han to follow him. "Hesfp wghsh," Kris says. _He's good._ The quiet zombie falls into step, dragging the body of a red-haired boy behind him. They move.

Baekhyun is dead quiet behind Kris. No, _living_ quiet. Kris can smell the anxiety, feel it in the way that Baekhyun's tiny fingers dig into Kris' palm, small cuts forming in his skin. Good. More blood to mask his human side.

It's not that he wants to protect this human, but he needs to. Kris feels something for him. The only emotions he's known for however long he's been dead are hunger and 'I'm going to bring Lu Han back to life so I can kill him again.' This emotion is new. It feels like warm blood rushing through his veins, a steady heartbeat, words in his mouth.

Kris can't wait to show him the nest he has set up in a car rental booth back at the airport. He hopes Baekhyun will like it.

"It's, er, nice?" Baekhyun says when Kris shows it to him. A pile of cardboard boxes, some suitcases, and a ton of tacky tourist clothes. Zombies don't need much sleep, but Kris comes here to get away sometimes. Baekhyun takes a tentative step into the booth, poking at a carry-on with his foot.

"Sitspgw!" Kris says.

Baekhyun lowers himself down as if he's afraid the floor will bite back. (Not out of the realm of possibility, considering the environment they live in.) He scoots around a little, getting comfortable, before finally he looks up at Kris. "Thank you," Baekhyun says. "You know, for saving me." He smiles, tentative but blinding.

A memory hits Kris. They were at a restaurant, somewhere downtown that Kris can't remember. Baekhyun leaned across the table to take a bite off of his fork. He'd pulled it away at the last second and Baekhyun frowned, lips turning down into a pout. "Ah," Baekhyun said as he watched him eat the bite. "You're so selfish, Chanyeol." He'd smiled smugly, looking at Baekhyun from behind his glasses, feeling at once a sense of content.

Looking down at Baekhyun, one eye squinting to make out the streaks of blood across his face, he feels the same thump of his heart much like a punch to the chest. This must be love.

  
\----

Bonus scene:  


"Whoa," Baekhyun says when Kris steps out into the hospital lobby. Baekhyun stands up from the chair he'd been curled up in. "You're hot."   


"I thought you loved me for who I was on the inside," Kris says.   


Baekhyun laughs, wrapping his arms around Kris' middle and dropping his head against Kris' chest. The hospital had given him a heinous orange sweater and with Baekhyun smiling at him, it feels much too warm. "Ah, you no longer smell like a burnt hamburger, I'm so happy."   


Kris takes Baekhyun's hand as they exit the hospital, swinging it happily between them. A thought occurs to him. "Does this mean we can have sex now?"   



End file.
